Barrett Powell
}} Barrett Powell is a minor character on Devious Maids. He is the deceased son of Evelyn and Adrian. At the age of seven, he was hit by a car and killed by Nicholas Deering. Since then, on his birthday, his parents will buy a gift that they thought he would like, and spend the whole night talking about him. Once the day is over, they do not talk about him until his next birthday. Biography 'Early Life' }} Barrett is the son of Evelyn and Adrian Powell, and is raised by them in Beverly Hills. Having a penchant for butterfly-catching and bike-riding, Barrett grows up as as average kid. Days before his seventh birthday, he plays ball inside the house when he accidentally breaks an expensive vase, to Evelyn's dismay. Barrett is willful, just like his mother, but she's angry with him nonetheless and proceeds to call him a "very bad boy" and ground him. Still, the Powells go on to celebrate Barrett's birthday in a park, happily together and as a family. Things take a dark turn, however, as when Evelyn is supposed to be keeping her eyes on her son, she briefly looks away and he rides his bike into the street... only to be plowed into by none other than Nicholas Deering, having been distracted by the news that his wife is having an affair with their maid. Nick speeds off, leaving Barrett for dead, and Evelyn and Adrian witness the loss of their son. 'Post-Death' }} Nick and Dahlia Deering are entrenched in guilt, with the latter wanting to confess to the Powells their role in Barrett's death, but Nick convinces his wife to keep quiet, his career being on the line. Dahlia does so, but it begins to eat her alive, and she entrusts the information to one other soul: her lover and maid, Opal. It gets to a point where Dahlia can no longer bear the burden and so she leaves to confess, but Nick and Opal stop her and Opal winds up shoving her over a bridge to her own death. The two then cover up Dahlia's murder, and Opal blackmails Nick into providing for herself and her own son. In the meantime, the Powells marriage starts to fall apart as Adrian blames Evelyn for their son's death as it was her responsibility to be keeping an eye on him at that moment. He wishes to leave her, but is convinced to stay when Evelyn agrees to let him start making his own pornography, recording women he's hired to have sex with his friends. Due to her own grief, Evelyn begins to lose her mind, having herself convinced that another woman's child is her own. This leads her to seeking professional help. The two discuss adoption at some point, but Adrian goes against it. 'Season 1' }} Marisol finds Evelyn crying as she watches a home movie of a Barrett. When she implies talking about it, Evelyn acts like nothing is wrong before going back to watching the video. Later on, as Evelyn stands quietly over a fire, Adrian announces that they're going to a dinner on Thursday. A furious Evelyn slaps her husband, reminding him Thursday is the eighteenth, questioning "how he could forget". After realising his mistake, he apologises and tells his wife she was right to strike him. The next day, as Evelyn is deciding which sweater she wants to give as a present, she explains to Marisol that she and Adrian had a son, Barrett, who was killed fifteen years ago. A shocked Marisol asks why she's buying a present for her dead son, so Evelyn explains that she and Adrian decided to only discuss him once a year on his birthday when they buy him presents. Marisol gives her condolences, but Evelyn quickly moves on and decides the sweater she thinks he'd like most. Marisol then helps Evelyn wrap the present and the two discuss the former's son and their relationship. Evelyn wonders if Barrett would've liked her, so Marisol assures her that he would've loved her very much. Evelyn explains that she wouldn't mind if he hated her as long as he was alive. That night, Evelyn and Adrian celebrate Barrett's birthday over a candlelit cake as they open presents. She asks Adrian if he's forgiven her, but he tells her he hasn't, asking if she'd be able to forgive him for causing the death of their son. An argument ensues but after Adrian points out she's ruining the birthday, she apologises..."for everything". The two then holds hands as they discuss plans for Barrett's next birthday. TBA TBA 'Season 2' TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA 'Season 3' TBA TBA TBA 'Season 4' TBA Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters